three times
by peccadillook
Summary: Dia mendapatkan keberanian. / tiga kali Kang Daniel hampir mengatakannya. { PD101 S2 — OngNiel }


"— _niel_!"

Kang Daniel tidak tahu kenapa, tapi mendengar suara itu menyapa gendang telinganya membuat perasaan nyaman yang aneh.

" _Daniel_!"

Oh tentu saja dia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Hanya ada satu, Ong Seongwoo.

" _Kang_ _Daniel_!"

Dia tidak tahu namanya bisa terdengar seindah itu. Ong Seongwoo mengubah tiap hal yang ia sentuh menjadi indah—mungkin dia penyihir, pikir Daniel mulai berlari-lari.

Sedetik kemudian, dia terlonjak ketika merasakan sesuatu yang dingin mengenai mukanya.

"Nah, kau bangun."

Daniel mengerjapkan mata, berusaha menyesuaikan pandang dengan apa yang sedang dia hadapi. Di sebelahnya, berpijak pada tangga, ada Ong Seongwoo dengan segelas air di tangan—yang digunakan untuk membangunkan sang adam bermarga Kang, dia memerciki wajah Daniel dengan air.

"Apa?" berusaha tenang, Daniel menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Untuk apa dia gugup, entahlah.

"Aku membangunkanmu, tadi kau berbicara dalam tidurmu," tukas Seongwoo, ada nada penasaran disana tetapi si pemuda meletakan gelas tadi di atas meja dan kembali memanjat ke atas tempat tidurnya sendiri. Hanya ada mereka berdua. Daniel pasti ketiduran, dan Seongwoo memang suka meminta waktu tidur tambahan jika bisa.

"Oh," Daniel tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, ini memalukan.

"Kau memanggil namaku dalam tidurmu."

Ia terlonjak tak percaya ketika mendengar suara berjenis tak acuh yang keluar dari bibir Seongwoo, diucapkan dengan lepas tanpa beban tetapi membuat Daniel mati langkah

"Eh..."

"Berkali-kali, kau memanggil namaku berkali-kali," Seongwoo selesai merapikan tempat tidurnya, beralih menatap Daniel, "aku sampai penasaran kau mimpi apa. Kenapa kau memanggil namaku?"

Dia bisa merasakan tenggorokannya kering, mata Daniel berlarian menatap hal-hal di sekitarnya; apapun selain sepasang bola mata indah milik Seongwoo

"Karena aku—"

Tunggu, kenapa dia mendeskripsikan mata pemuda itu dengan kata indah—

"Oh, lupakan. Aku tidak bisa mendengar jawabannya, kau mungkin bermimpi bertanding satu lawan satu denganku." Seongwoo sudah turun dari tempat tidurnya, "ayo latihan."

Dia pergi, Daniel bisa mendengar suara pintu kamar tertutup dan pemuda itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

Daniel bisa mendengar dirinya menghela napas, dia bahkan tidak diberi kesempatan untuk mengumpulkan keberanian.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau gila ya?"

Daniel bisa merasakan sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk segaris senyum ketika mendengar perkataan bernada mengomel dari Seongwoo, "ini tidak sakit. Setidaknya tidak memalukan seperti hasil skor-mu tadi."

Dia tertawa, memikirkan Seongwoo yang terlalu banyak berlagak dan menembus angka 900 saja tidak berhasil.

"Kekuatanku tidak diukur dari sebuah mesin ya, Kang Daniel." Seongwoo teralih untuk sesaat, mengingat Daniel yang paling keras tertawa dan tampak bahagia melihatnya gagal tadi.

"Tapi apa yang kau pikirkan? melukai tanganmu seperti ini?" tanya Seongwoo lagi, menatap perban yang membalut tangan kanan lawan bicaranya. Skor 943 yang lebih 47 point dari Seongwoo sendiri berdampak tidak baik. Dan seorang Kang Daniel yang bodoh tidak mengatakan pada siapapun kalau tangannya sakit.

"Aku tidak sengaja, jangan berlebihan. Lagipula ini sudah tidak sakit lagi."

Tentu saja tidak. Melihat Seongwoo perhatian padanya sudah membuat segalanya membaik. Biar ia ulangi, segalanya.

"Mencemaskan orang sepertimu memang sia-sia," Daniel berharap Seongwoo mengatakannya dengan cara yang berbeda; dia ingin mendengar Seongwoo mencemaskannya berbeda dari dia mencemaskan Jonghyun, Samuel atau mungkin maknae mereka.

"Kau mencemaskanku?" tapi Daniel tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bertanya, Seongwoo menatapnya dengan tatapan seakan meminta kesabaran.

"Tentu saja, kau temanku."

Hanya itu? Daniel mengguman kecewa dalam hati. Akan lebih baik jika ada kata dekat yang ditambahkan, atau mungkin menjawabnya dengan alasan yang diterima hati Daniel.

Seperti, aku mencin—haha, tidak. Daniel bungkam.

Dia ingin mengatakannya, itu gila. Dan yang lebih gila adalah ia tidak tahu kenapa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mereka bilang kalau menangis kau bisa menarik simpati penonton dan akan bagus untuk rating."

Daniel tersentak. Dia menatap sebotol jus jeruk yang disodorkan padanya.

Ong Seongwoo, tentu saja. Dia bisa membuat semua orang di sekitarnya tertawa, tetapi pemuda ini punya banyak sisi, Daniel menghela napas. Contohnya sekarang. Ketika ia menyembunyikan diri di tangga darurat gedung karena tidak ingin diganggu, Seongwoo menemukannya.

"Aku tidak menangis," kilah Daniel. Tidak, terlebih tidak sekarang—ketika ada Seongwoo disini. Daniel tidak ingin dianggap lemah, tidak oleh Seongwoo.

Seongwoo duduk di sebelahnya. Pada awalnya dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya menatap dinding lusuh di hadapannya tanpa rasa tertarik.

"Kau menahan diri untuk tidak menangis, akui saja. Dasar menyebalkan."

Dia tertawa. Anehnya, Daniel tertawa. Ketika dia merasakan sesak dan berusaha untuk tidak meledak, Seongwoo dengan cara yang aneh membuatnya tertawa.

"Kau tertawa," Seongwoo melirik pemuda di sebelahnya, "itu lebih baik dari yang kau lakukan akhir-akhir ini."

Sejak eliminasi kemarin, Daniel harus mengaku dia tertekan. Sekarang, hanya tersisa dia dan Jisung. Melepas Jinwoo membuat segalanya semakin berat, kehilangan temannya di saat keadaannya rapuh.

Seongwoo memperhatikannya, Daniel terkejut menyadari hal itu.

"Aku hanya sedih," Daniel akhirnya membalas, "kau tahu kan ... aku tidak tahu siapa yang harus pergi lagi nanti. Atau siapa yang akan tinggal, sebelas orang ... semuanya jadi terasa dekat tapi sangat jauh sekarang." Ia mengangkat bahu, seakan yang ia ucapkan adalah hal biasa.

Seongwoo meliriknya, "sekarang aku tahu kenapa Fantagio mengirimku sendiri," gumannya dengan nada menyebalkan yang membuat perasaan Daniel membaik karena pemuda itu tertawa.

"Dasar kau," Daniel mengendalikan tawanya, "kau harus melakukannya, sebelas orang itu maksudku. Kita harus debut bersama."

Seongwoo tersenyum, caranya melengkungkan senyum membuat Daniel teringat pada sekelompok anak nakal ketika dia masih kecil. Seongwoo persis seperti itu, tapi dia lebih ... dalam?

"Tentu saja, kalian akan jadi sekelompok orang canggung kalau debut tanpa aku." Penuh percaya diri, dan main-main sekaligus serius; ini Ong Seongwoo yang Daniel kenal.

"Kau benar-benar—"

"Hebat?"

Daniel tertawa, disusul Seongwoo yang seperti biasa menertawakan kepercayaan dirinya sendiri.

Dia merasa lebih baik, dan untuk ketiga kalinya, Daniel merasakan otaknya memaksa bibirnya untuk mengucapkan kata itu.

"Aku me—"

Ucapannya terhenti, terkejut dengan apa yang nyaris ia lakukan tanpa berpikir.

"Apa?"

Daniel tidak menjawab. Ini kacau, pikirnya. Dia mulai kacau, semuanya. Dan ini semua karena pemuda yang tengah menatapnya dengan heran, Ong Seongwoo.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidur disini?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Daniel membungkuk, memperhatikan pemuda yang meringkuk di sofa ruang latihan. Tertidur, pulas.

Dasar, Ong Seongwoo.

Dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Seongwoo tidur nyenyak di posisi yang tidak terlalu nyaman baginya. Daniel memiringkan kepala, memperhatikan bagaimana helai gelap pemuda itu jatuh membingkai wajahnya dengan sempurna.

Dia sempurna, Daniel menghela napas ketika mengakui pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Hei, Ong Seongwoo."

Dia memandangi wajah itu lagi. Dia salah satu trainee yang tidak memiliki masalah dengan siapapun, pikir Daniel. Menatapnya seperti ini, Daniel mengerti. Bagaimana bisa seseorang membenci wajah ini? Kau justru akan jatuh hati, seperti—

' _Akuilah, Kang Daniel_.'

—yang dia ... alami?

"Dengarkan aku, Ong Seongwoo."

Tapi kelopak mata itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Sejenak hanya hening dan suara deru halus napas Seongwoo yang mengisi ruang, Daniel tidak sadar dirinya sendiri bahkan menahan napas.

" _Aku mencintaimu_."

Dia mengucapkannya tanpa mempersiapkan apapun. Begitu saja, gumanan jujur yang tidak didengarkan siapapun.

Cinta, pikir Daniel. Kata yang kuat, dan bermakna dalam. Ini pertama kali dia mengatakannya dengan rasa percaya, yakin akan perasaannya dan bukan hanya sekedar ucapan kosong semata.

Ironis, dia mendapatkan keberanian saat Seongwoo tidak sepenuhnya hadir disana untuk mengetahuinya.

"Aku minta maaf," ia tahu harusnya ia hanya menganggap Seongwoo sebagai teman dekat, tanpa ada perasaan yang lebih. Daniel merasa bersalah, tapi tiap hari yang ia habiskan bersama Seongwoo membuatnya semakin serakah.

"Tapi aku tidak bercanda ... aku mencintaimu, Ong Seongwoo."

Seongwoo tidak bisa mendengarnya, tetapi Daniel berharap dewi mimpi mengantarkan pengakuannya karena di lain kesempatan, dia mungkin bertidak sebagai seorang pengecut.

"Aku tidak menyesali perasaanku. Aku mencintaimu, walaupun aku tidak tahu kenapa."

Daniel tidak bisa meminta yang lebih baik dari ini. Mengungkapkan semuanya, walaupun tanpa didengarkan—ini cukup. Lebih dari cukup. Setidaknya, dia tidak akan menyesali apapun.

 _Terima kasih_.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Dia memang tertidur, pada awalnya. Tetapi nada lembut yang familiar itu mengembalikan kesadaran pemuda berambut legam. Yeah, Seongwoo terlalu malas membuka mata, Daniel tidak akan membiarkannya melanjutkan tidurnya jika tahu ia terbangun._

* * *

.

.

.

Writer's Note :

Ehehehe. Mati aku, lagi-lagi absurd.

Maafkan kalau ada typo, salah letak kata dan lain-lain. Habis ngetik ini, malas baca ulang heuheu.

Sistem dua pick, semoga OngNiel selamat. Dan semoga 101 trainee kesayangan kita semua mendapatkan yang terbaik.

Aku nggak rela PD101 mau tamat, bye.

(PS. : Big Thanks untuk yang sudah mau baca, review, favorite, follow (?) fanfic-fanfic sebelumnya. Kalian moodbosterku. Luv ya.)


End file.
